Open Your Eyes
by WarriorInMyself
Summary: Kagome writes about her pain and reflects on the past. Inuyahsa is there for the ride. Not good at summaries, but I believe this is a good read. Please check it out! FEEDBACK IS A MUST! WarriorInMyself
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or **__Blurry__** by Puddle of Mudd.**_

_**Author's Note: This is my first time trying out a poetry fanfic. Please bear with me!**_

I remember those days when I was happy and I could smile. I had all my friends, and I was dating Inuyasha and he loved me, he still does, but I am not as happy. Inuyasha never liked those girls. Everything changed when my friends abandoned me, after they got into some trouble. They are the ones that beat up on a defenseless girl and I get left alone because I didn't agree with their morals. That is some messed up shit. I was so angry and hurt; I didn't know what to do. I began to hate them and that is not the person I am. Inuyasha could only watch over me and protect me from "_Those assholes_," as he liked to say. So, here is a better way to express my feelings.

"_**Everything's so blurry**_

_**And everyone's so fake**_

_**And everyone's so empty**_

_**And everything is so messed up…"**_

_Open your eyes_

_Keeping them shut…that was my disguise_

_I was too naïve, too trusting you see_

_My eyes weren't opened enough to see beyond me_

_I did not look past their fake smiles and laughs_

_Like a winter's day in the heated car _

_The hot and heavy air was on full blast_

_Open your eyes, and see the true being _

_As the skins of the people you know are peeling_

_Showing you who they really are_

_Don't be gullible_

_Be aware of the things that are noticeable_

_Open, open the lids, which you keep, closed to dream_

_And find yourself being in the seams of reality_

_Cry_

_Scream_

_Fuss_

_Hate_

_Love…_

_Be cautious when you look above_

_To look at the sun and make sure you are one_

_With the earth keeping you in place_

_Open your eyes to finish this never-ending race_

_Of hatred, betrayal, and people that stab you in the back_

_My eyes wouldn't open wide enough because of the tears I shed through all of that_

_In the grim and grime of my supposed high time…_

_I would always regret that I didn't open my eyes_

_Closing them further and further _

_To where I felt like I could just die…_

_Please, pay attention to me_

_Do I look as broken as it seems_

_Does it hurt to realize what I have become?_

_Do you shed a tear because this is what you have done?_

"_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Well you shoved it in my face**_

_**This pain you gave to me…"**_

_Inuyasha take it all from me_

_Cross your arms, say you famous "Keh"_

_Please, keep me from the pain I bleed_

_Love me; I need you here, with me_

_I love you, even as depressed and vile as I seem_

_I was ugly because I wouldn't open my eyes _

_Appalled because I couldn't see the truth beneath the lies _

_In a state of confusion, looking at the world with a simple illusion_

_And then…_

_I heard my boyfriend say, "Kagome, open your eyes goddamn eyes!"_

_Because he is concerned for me, _

_And I listened because while rude, his words are wise_

_So I looked all around me, and then up to the sky_

_Thinking,_

_Knowing,_

_Seeing…_

_I have seen the light _

_I've opened my eyes_

_I've broken the chains that once kept me in a bind_

_And released myself from the pain within_

_Realizing that one's true self is always revealed in the end_

_I've opened my eyes_

_Keeping them shut…was once my disguise_

_For you would have never known that this once broken girl in front of you today_

_Had to go through a period of mayhem and disarray_

_But I have freed myself of the pain and lies_

_Of the fake smiles that once made me cry_

_For now I am strong and shall no longer hold myself inside_

_To the world, I have opened my eyes _

_Because there is no reason for my eyes to cower and hide._

I remember those days. Inuyasha kicked serious ass, and I wept each night, while he crept to my room and held me in his arms. He never said anything, just growled and said he would protect me. Then, I remember writing this poem, and making a copy of it and throwing the original away. I remember the time when I was naïve to believing my "friends", when I had their back even when they did wrong. Though, they left me on spot and put all the blame on me. It's sad but true. Inuyasha and I were left to fend for ourselves those days. We are stronger now, and Inuyasha keeps me in check making sure I "open my eyes".

Don't you, Inuyahsa?

…Keh

**The End**

**How was it? Did you like it? What could have been improved? What did you NOT like? **

**Please let me know. Thanks **

**FEEDBACK IS A MUST!**

**WarriorInMyself **


	2. Response to Jayla

Jayla,

I would be totally honored, if you made this poem into a song! Just note that parts of the poem is a song by Puddle of Mudd called _Blurry. _Yes, I would love to see it and as long as you let me know when you finish it, so I can see the video, and receive my credentials. I am so happy and thank you for considering my poem as a possible song. You are beyond Awesome you are Extravagant and Amazing!

Once again THANK YOU,

WarriorInMyself

P.S. just private message me when you work is done, please.

_Also, anyone else who wishes to see this soon- to- be awesome video please contact me and once I get the url and all the information, I will let you know what is going on thanks a bunch._

_You guys rock my socks!_


End file.
